


Alma Rota

by Sourwolf30



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mental Anguish, Pain, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf30/pseuds/Sourwolf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasa cuando la fuerza de voluntad desaparece? ¿Que pasa cuando el dolor es demasiado intenso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Rota

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mucho gusto soy Sourwolf30, y esta es la primera historia que publico aquí, y aunque es cortita puse mucho de mi alma. Espero que es guste.

Los carros pasan a gran velocidad bajo mis pies, el frió viento grita en mi rostro como en una ola. Sobre mi yace un manto nocturno estrellado y el ojo vigilante de la noche.

Los animales duermen y las personas se preparan para dormir. A las pocas horas, poco a poco la gente empezó a desaparecer, la oscuridad invade el lugar y los insectos llenan el silencio nocturno.  
  
Todo en lo que he creído, todo en el que confié, se ha desvanecido y deshecho como un diente de león con un soplido. Mi alma llora por la venda perdida que me cegaba de la dura realidad.  
El mundo es un cruel asesino.  
  
 _..te odio... eres una mierda...nadie te quiere...estas solo...deberías morirte... puto marica...me das asco... eres asqueroso..degenerado..._  
  
Todas es palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, torturándome, destrozandome. Mi vida empezaba a hacerse cada vez mas oscura, ya nada tenia sentido. En la escuela, en la casa, en todas partes, era insultado,golpeado y mas, sin descanso. Vivir era una tortura.  
  
Pero eso al fin acabaría. Esta noche me encuentro sobre un puente peatonal, el viento se vuelve solo una fría brisa que agita mi pelo. Abro los ojos que eh tenido cerrados desde algún tiempo y observo a mi alrededor. Las calles están oscuras,desiertas, no hay nadie que me moleste.   
  
Con un pie y el alma adolorida, subo la barandilla de protección y me agarro de los postes de arriba. ¿lo que hago estará bien?¿acabar con mi vida sera lo mejor? pienso en la historia de mi vida y en lo que eh vivido; los golpes, los insultos, el maltrato y en eso viene un recuerdo a mi.  
  
¿porque tendría que recordarlo ahora? ademas el fue el que mas me lastimo, me humillo y me uso. Y como un idiota me había enamorado de el.Cuando me doy cuenta que lagrimas surcan mi rostro, me limpio rápidamente con la manga de mi suéter y sacudo la cabeza para alejar las dudas. alzando los brazos al cielo, giro en mi lugar.  
  
Diría adiós ante este cruel y asqueroso mundo, pero creo que mi lugar esta en el mas allá. Cierro los ojos y me suelto para empezar a sentir el viento en mi espalda ...¡No!... escucho lejanamente, pero no me interesa.  
  
Este es mi fin, mi final del viaje, mi muerte... no extrañare a nadie, como nadie me extrañara ami. Todos ganan y mi descanso viene al fin...


End file.
